Season 3 (TV Series)
On October 25, 2011, The Walking Dead (TV Series) was renewed for a third season by AMC after Season 2 premiere broke cable ratings records in the 18–49 demographic, as announced by AMC president, Charlie Collier, "We are thankful for everyone’s contribution in front of and behind the camera as we continue to make The Walking Dead a unique television experience. And, we are so proud as it continues to set viewership records around the world."Lesley Goldberg, AMC Renews 'The Walking Dead' for Season 3, Hollywood Reporter, (October 25, 2011). According to Glen Mazzara, Season 3 will premiere on October 14th, 2012 at 9/8c. Plot Following the Season 2 finale episode, Beside the Dying Fire, Rick Grimes and his group notice the West Central Prison, Georgia, which serves as the main location for the survivors. Michonne is introduced and her character will develop throughout the season as well as the return of Merle Dixon, Daryl's brother. The main antagonist The Governor played by David Morrissey will also be introduced in this season. Sneak Preview The following link is an exclusive video interview of the cast on set in the prison: *Walking Dead Season 3 Cast Interview Cast Main Cast * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes * Laurie Holden as Andrea * Steven Yeun as Glenn * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene Guest Cast * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier * IronE Singleton as T-Dog * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Danai Gurira as Michonne * David Morrissey as The Governor Production Development history On January 14, 2012 it was announced from the Television Critics Association Press Tour in Pasadena, California that AMC's third season of The Walking Dead (TV Series) will consist of 16 episodes. AMC's international broadcast partner FOX International Channels (FIC) will follow the 16 episode order and structure a similar schedule worldwide.Season 3 Episode Announcement, AMC. On February 24, 2012, it was announced that David Morrissey had been cast as The Governor, a major antagonist in the comic series. Morrissey will be a main cast member in the third season, which begins production in the first quarter of 2012. On March 17, 2012 it was announced that Michael Rooker (Merle Dixon) will appear in the third season.The Walking Dead Season 3: Michael Rooker Confirms His Return as Merle, Daily Dead, (March 17, 2012). His role in the series is currently unknown. On March 20, 2012 Glen Mazzara tweeted that the prison is being built especially for the series.Glen Mazzara, GlenMazzara, Twitter, March 20, 2012. Danai Gurira has been cast as Michonne. As of April 4, 2012, there is a general outline for season 3, but there are no scripts yet. Senoia, Georgia The Walking Dead cast is scheduled to begin shooting small town of Senoia, Coweta County, Georgia in May 2012 and construction of sets began in February 2012, involving 60 local carpenters. Scott Tigchelaar of Raleigh Studios Atlanta says people can expect to see the town a little dirtier than normal to fit the look of the show.The Walking Dead Season 3 Details Emerging, Dread Central, (February 3, 2012). Walking Dead shooting in May, Lilja's Library, (February 3, 2012). On April 2, 2012 Mike Riley and Seth Zimmerman of AMC Television attended a Senoia City Council meeting — telling the council that the film series will be shooting in Senoia throughout 2012 and possibly in 2013, too. In the series, the town will be a place cordoned off from the zombie infested world outside. “You’re in a safe environment, If you’re outside it, you’re not,” Riley said. He said the town will be governed by “a benevolent dictator.” The television crew will “build a temporary, movable perimeter wall." Portions of Travis and Main streets will be closed to traffic at times during scenes that show the wall. “It will look like a gate” made from “various paraphernalia — old tires, doors,” Riley said. The wall will be made so that is can be stored between episodes. The block from Travis Street to Seavy Street “right now is being considered as our main set,” Riley said. An area of Johnson Street may also be used. Some episodes may be almost entirely filmed in Senoia, and it is possible one or more episode might not be filmed in the town at all. Cast and crew will arrive in Senoia on May 31 to film “the episode that premiers the town,” Riley said, “Once the town is established, it becomes a recurring location for us.” “Walking Dead” has its principal set at Raleigh-Riverwood studio in Senoia. For the first episode, “we’ll be filming in Senoia, for eight days,” Riley said. “We may be doing some filming at night in that episode. We may be filming at night for some of the other episodes, as well.” Most filming will be done on weekdays. Riley said grass would need to be left uncut in certain areas at times and said signs would be placed to let local residents know why the grass was high. He also said “anything we do to the buildings — anything we do to Senoia” will be put back in “as good or better shape when we pull out at the end of the season.” Senoia has been a site for filmmakers including “Fried Green Tomatoes,” “Pet Sematary 2” and television series including Lifetime’s “Drop Dead Diva.” Riley said the “Walking Dead” season of shooting will be different from what the town has experienced with previous productions. “This is long-term,” he explained. “You’re used to having a film crew come in and shoot for week or two, and then they’re gone.”W. Winston Skinner , 'Walking Dead' filming in Senoia regularly in month of May, Times Herald, (April 4, 2012). Trivia *On March 20, 2012 Mazzara stated: "Right now, I do see the prison storyline lasting through both Season 3 and 4."Scott West, ‘Walking Dead’ Showrunner On What We Can Expect From Seasons 3 And 4, Science Ficton.com, (March 22, 2012).Kevin Fitzpatrick The Walking Dead's Glen Mazzara Talks About The Prison, Michonne and Future Comic Characters, TVOvermind, (March 27th, 2012). "Right now, I do see that prison as a significant storyline for season 3 and season 4." *It was announced on April 10, 2012 that Lauren Cohan, the actress who plays Maggie Greene, would be promoted to a series regular in Season 3. Lesley Goldberg 'The Walking Dead': Lauren Cohan Upped to Series Regular The Hollywood Reporter, (April 10th, 2012). "The actress has been upped from her Season 2 recurring role as Hershel's fierce daughter, Maggie." *Kirkman stated that: "there's something memorable that happened to a character in the comic is happening in the show in our first episode back and it's not the same character" about Season 3 Lesley Goldberg 'The Walking Dead' Producers, Cast Reflect on Bloody Season 2, Tease What's Next The Hollywood Reporter (April 14, 2012) *It has been announced that Ernest Dickerson will direct the first episode of Season 3.Elizabeth Cline Dispatches From the Set - Season 3 Premiere Director Ernest Dickerson The Walking Dead, (June 11th, 2012). References Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Season 3